1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device for preventing a non-contact near field communication antenna and a wireless charging coil from overlapping with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices generally include devices such as portable terminals, mobile communication terminals, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and smart phones. Herein, the term “mobile communication terminals” refers to devices enable users to communicate with other users, while the user carries the terminal.
Recently, non-contact near field communication antennas and wireless charging coils have been included within the same electronic devices for improving the convenience of such devices.
A non-contact near field communication antenna employs a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) and Near Field Communication (NFC) for use in a wireless tag technology.
Non-contact near field communication antennas may use a 13.56 MHz frequency band, for example, to thereby enable wireless communication between the electronic devices within a distance of about 10 centimeters using a low amount of power. Non-contact near field communication antennas are currently being used in wide ranges of applications, such as electronic liquidation and identification of electronic devices.
FIG. 1 is a side cross-sectional view showing a configuration of a conventional non-contact near field communication antenna and a wireless charging device within an electronic device. FIG. 2 is a side cross-sectional view enlarging a portion denoted with ‘A’ in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a non-contact near field communication antenna 1 is located in a battery pack 4 of an electronic device (not shown).
The wireless charging device also includes a charger equipped with primary coils (not shown) and an electronic device (not shown) equipped with secondary coils 2, wherein the secondary coils produce electromagnetically induced current from the electro-magnetic field occurring in the primary coils. The secondary coils are located on a battery cover 5 of the electronic device. Accordingly, the wireless charging device charges the battery pack 4 of the electronic device using induced current between the primary coils and the secondary coils.
As shown in FIG. 2, the secondary coils 2 include a shielding sheet 3 for preventing interference with the antenna 1.
In conventional electronic devices that have a non-contact near field communication antenna and a wireless charging device, the use of the antenna does not cause any problems when the antenna is mounted alone. However, such as shown in FIG. 2, when the non-contact near field communication antenna 1 is mounted adjacent to the secondary coils 2 of the wireless charging device such that they overlap with each other, it is impossible to perform device recognition within a distance of 10 centimeters, due to the interference between the components. Thus, the performance and functions of the electronic device are degraded, therefore, such electronic devices are unable to provide functions suitable for electronic liquidation.
Conventional shielding sheets are also constructed to fit to an entire size of the antenna in order to prevent interference with the antenna. This required size increases production costs of such shielding sheets.
Configurations of related electronic devices including non-contact near field communication antennas and wireless charging devices are disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0989587, registered on Oct. 18, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic device with secondary coils disposed outside or inside of an antenna in order to prevent the non-contact near field communication antenna and the secondary coil of the wireless charging device from overlapping with each other.